


You Are The Loki to My Thor

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But only because the fans wanted them to kiss, Comic-Con, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gabriel cosplaying Loki, M/M, Sam cosplaying Thor, Thorki - Freeform, for photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Charlie drag a reluctant Sam to a convention. Clad in Thor's armor and Mjölnir, Sam ends up wandering along the stalls and stopping to pose with people who want photos of his impressive cosplay. </p><p>The convention seems alright, but it suddenly gets a whole lot more interesting when he meets a Loki cosplayer with a wicked smirk and mischievous eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Loki to My Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Did you love it, loathe it? Let me know in the comments! Or if you can't be bothered to write a comment, then leave a kudos!
> 
> Also, any opinions given by Sam on ships or characters are not necessarily opinions of my own - they are there for the plot of the story, as the prompt was about notp cosplayers at a con, deciding that 'wow, you're hot we should kiss anyway'. (So it's literally no hate directed at Thorki, Wincest ext shippers.)
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/).

Though Sam had been dubious when Dean had originally suggested it, he was really glad he'd let him drag him out to Comic Con. It wasn't the big one in San Diego but Sam reckoned that Dean was building Sam up for that one. Either way, it was still going to be quite a big convention. 

Dean insisted that they had to cosplay. Sam wasn't so sure about that part. He loved the same shows and movies as Dean but dressing up as their characters seemed a little too out there for him. That of course is when Dean decided to rope in their friend Charlie, Queen of cosplay, to threaten Sam into doing what they said. He reluctantly agreed, since Charlie had some surprisingly good blackmail material on him and Dean told him it was either Thor or the Winter Soldier as they were all going as Marvel characters, and as much as Sam loved Bucky, Thor would always be his favorite character.

And that's how Sam ended up a giant hall full of people dressed as the Mighty Thor. Dean was dressed as Captain America, shield and all, and surprisingly managing to pull it off quite well, even though he kept bitching about not being able to breath because his suit of was too damn tight. Charlie was of course dressed as Natasha Romonav, because who wouldn't want to dress up as the hero universe's most bad ass woman? And she was totally rocking it, guns and all.

Charlie, with a bit of Dean's help had organised their costumes, which meant that they were some of the best there. Sam wasn't quite sure how they managed to get such great costumes - he wasn't sure if there was a place you could buy them, or if Charlie knew someone or even if they'd made them themselves, hell he wouldn't even put it past them to of stolen them from the Avengers set - but he was at least ninety percent positive that they'd sold their soul for it.

As this was Sam's first convention and he'd never really been interested in them, he wasn't quite sure what to expect. He knew there were panels and photo ops, and that he wouldn't be the only was dressed like an idiot but other than that, he really wasn't quite sure what was going.

So when they got stopped the first time whilst wandering around the stalls before the panels that Charlie and Dean had booked them for, Sam was quite surprised. Some girls, probably somewhere in their twenties, wearing fandom t-shirts and jeans stopped them in their tracks and started fangirling to them, saying how much they loved their cosplays. Sam was even more surprised when they asked for pictures with them. 

Dean and Charlie agreed which meant that Sam didn't really get a choice in the matter, so when Dean raised his shield and Charlie stood in an action pose, Sam awkwardly raised his hammer as he self consciously tried to mimic Chris Hemsworth's iconic pose.

However this wasn't the only time they were asked for photos with other con goers and cosplayers and soon Sam actually starting to relax and enjoy himself. At one point there had been this really cute kid, who was practically the size of Sam's hand who had been dressed as Hawkeye. He had been adorable with his little bow and arrows, and had immediately run up to Sam after spotting him (which in all fairness he wasn't hard to miss, being so tall) crying 'Thor!'. Charlie had practically fallen over with the cuteness whilst Dean stood and laughed.

The parents had followed soon after, apologizing to Sam and trying to drag their kid away but was the kid didn't seem to want to know. Sam of course offered to take photos with the kid instead, to which the kid squealed with delight at. They took one of Sam dramatically dying apparently been struck by the arrow of the formidable Hawkeye, and then one of the boy on his shoulders, the two of them grinning toothily.

Something Sam found interesting was all the different couple costumes - people dressing up together as their fandoms 'ship' or two people meeting and deciding to play the part together. Sam vaguely knew the meaning on ships after hanging out with Charlie for extensive periods of time. He knew roughly what ships were popular with each fandoms. He knew for Doctor Who, that Rose and the Doctor was popular, as well Captain Jack and the Doctor, as well Clara and the Doctor. He knew the big one for Sherlock was Johnlock, with Sherlolly and Mystrade being others (even though Sam knew after marathoning it one night on Netflix that Mycroft and Lestrade had never even had a scene together). 

He also knew about the Marvel ships. Captain America was usually paired with Iron Man or Bucky, and Sam really hoped they would come across someone dressed as that so he could make some blackmail material in the form of awkward photos. Charlie's character was usually paired with Hawkeye, but that wouldn't for Charlie unless they came across someone in a genderbent costume, though Charlie had actually confided in Sam that she was spreading her search to the DC universe, and was keeping an eye out for a Wonder Women or Cat Women. As for Sam's character, Thor, he didn't actually get shipped with many people. He knew that Thor in the movies was in a relationship with Jane Foster, who according to Charlie, 'is a great, smart character, but the relationship has no chemistry' to which apparently a lot of Tumblr (Sam was frankly too scared to ask what that was) agreed with. He knew that some people shipped Thor with Lady Sif, but he knew a lot of people shipped Thor with Loki, creating 'Thorki'. 

Sam didn't 'ship' it at all. In fact he found it gross. Icky. The guys were practically brothers. Even if Loki actually was adopted, the were raised as brothers and they still addressed each other as it, and _urgh_ , it made Sam shudder in disgust. Perhaps these shippers didn't have siblings, because Sam did, and even the thought of something like that with Dean? Nope. But these people did, and Sam didn't feel like he should judge because in all fairness, it wasn't hurting anyone and it seemed to make them happy.

Charlie had started to hit off with someone dressed as an elf from the Hobbit and Dean had become engaged in staring longingly at a man with startlingly blue eyes and a world war two uniform. Sam didn't need to be smart to realize he was cosplaying Bucky from the start of the film. And he managed to do it very well. Sam just hoped Dean would get his head out of his ass quick enough to realize all the kinky, roleplay sex they could be having later.

With both of his fellow Avengers occupied, Sam was feeling distinctly left out, and kind of bored. But Sam was a big boy, and he didn't need his brother or his friend to hold his hand all the time, so Sam decided after a bit to wander away and have a look at all the different stalls. He was quite interested to see what they had to offer.

Apparently a lot of the people who had stalls had made or created whatever they were selling. A lot of the stuff was brilliant too, some better than all the professional stuff you saw that sold for hundreds of dollars. 

Sam had been inspecting some canvas's that had been painted with scenes from different Marvel films. They were utterly gorgeous, the colours vibrant and they made the recognizable scenes look even better, if it were possible. His attention was stuck between staring at awe at them and trying to decide which one to buy, and the stares he could feel on the back of his neck. He wondered if someone was about to ask to take a picture with him again.

Then a hush fell over Sam. The rest of the hall was still loud, numerous voices creating the din but it was if everyone in the immediate vicinity of Sam was holding their breath. Sam was about to look around to see if something had happened when a voice came from behind him.

"Thor."

Sam turned around and came face to face with the voices owner. Actually, it was kind of more like chest to face because Sam was so tall.

The man has golden hair slicked back. There was a twinkling humor in his eyes, that Sam wasn't sure if was part of the costume or not. His armor was a combination of green, black and gold, sweeping majestically over his smaller frame. He held himself with an air of grandeur and radiated power. There was no mistaking who he was supposed to be. Even of Sam didn't know just from that, the large blue scepter in the man's hand kind of gave it away a little.

"Loki?"

The man looked up and down approvingly at Sam's costume, or at least Sam hoped it was at his costume, and opened his mouth to speak when one of the girls from the silent groups shouted at them. "Do some poses!"

Sam glanced warily at the huddled girls before glancing back at 'Loki' in question. The man shrugged, an easy grin on his face. "I'm game if you are."

Sam opened his mouth to reply 'no', but stopped himself. He was here to have fun, and what harm could posing for a few photos with this guy do? Silently he nodded his consent and the two men looked over at the masses for direction for poses. Many had their camera's already out and excited chatter echoed through the hall.

Numerous shouts of ideas came from their audience and Sam let Loki take the lead. They ended posing many times, trying to get everyone the shot they wanted, and the more inventive the poses became, the more fun it was. They started off with the standard action poses, looking like they were engaged in battle. Then some funny ones, having the other in a headlock, Loki trying and failing to pick up Mjölnir, Loki lying on the floor whilst Sam rested Mjölnir on his chest, some mischievous poses of Loki trying to get one up on Thor. Then someone shouted something else.

"Kiss!"

Hesitant titters scattered out from the groups. Sam and Loki both wrinkled their noses in distaste, however Sam could not deny that he didn't want to kiss the other cosplayer, after all this guy was attractive and Sam did have eyes.

Loki glanced at Sam, except this time it was more predatory than it had been before. He shrugged. "Whilst it's totally gross considering we're supposed to be brothers, you're hella cute and damn son, i wouldn't mind making out with you." 

Sam found himself suddenly pulled down to the other mans height, startled his eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. Warm lips met his and Sam noted absently that the man tasted sweet, like candy. His eyes fluttered shut as he relaxed into the sudden kiss, and he brought one of his arms to cradle the man's waist, and the other to clutch at the man's face.

The man pulled away but not out of Sam's embrace, laughing a little breathlessly to the cheer and whoops of the fan girls. Grinning he spoke, ending his sentence with a saucy eyebrow wiggle. "Is that Mjölnir in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?"

Sam blushed and promptly dropped his arms to his side. The man noticed and winked at him. The crowds began to disperse after getting the show they wanted, excited chatter as people reviewed their photos as they walked away. 

Sam had no idea what to do. What do you say to a stranger that you just made out with?

"Gabriel."

Sam looked at the man startled. "Huh?"

The man looked amused. No, Sam decided, the mischievous eyes didn't just come as part of the costume. "The name's Gabriel, big boy. Just thought you'd want to know."

Sam nodded in acknowledgment. Gabriel. It suited him. "Sam."

"Well Sammy boy, this has been fun. Perhaps we should do it again. Except next time without the costumes."

Sam blushed again. He internally blamed his parents poor genetics for passing on that awful trait to him. "Are you asking me out of a date?"

Gabriel shrugged with a smile. "Why not? We're both young and cute, and you are phenomenally good kisser. I had fun."

Sam weighed up the pro's and con's of agreeing to the proposition. Pro's included getting to know the super cute cosplayer, who seemed funny and was also a very good kisser. Con's involved Sam saying no, and then regretting it for the rest of his life and him dying old and alone, always wondering what happened to the man with the golden eyes. Ok, that might be a little dramatic but it was a no brainer really. 

"Wow, you sure know how to make a guy feel special," Sam replied with a dry tone. "But ok, i guess."

Gabriel positively beamed with excitement. "So how about this Sasquatch; We both go home, get cleaned up into normal people clothes and i take you out to dinner?"

Sam nodded in agreement again, a smile lighting up his face. The two quickly exchanged numbers and Gabriel began to back away. "I'll see you later then Sambo."

Sam could hardly wait.


End file.
